


3 Music Videos for Sungkyunkwan Scandal (Korean)

by maidamedia



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: "Night Song" for Sungkyunkwan Scandal - Jane Olivor - slash"If You Were a Woman" for Sungkyunkwan Scandal - Bonnie Tyler"I Will Hold My Ground" for Sungkyunkwan Scandal - Darryl Worley
Relationships: Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin





	3 Music Videos for Sungkyunkwan Scandal (Korean)

"Night Song" for Sungkyunkwan Scandal - Jane Olivor - Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin slash

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/t5K_U65JhKc)

[Downloadable from my Website](http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/Sungkyunkwan-Scandal-Night-Song-Jane-Olivor-V01.htm)

**************************************************** 

"If You Were a Woman" for Sungkyunkwan Scandal - Bonnie Tyler

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/FS0q7ikSfgc)

[Downloadable from my Website](http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/Sungkyunkwan-Scandal-If-You-Were-a-Woman-Bonnie-Tyler-V04.htm)

**************************************************** 

"I Will Hold My Ground" for Sungkyunkwan Scandal - Darryl Worley

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/sMbqDk3GIgw)

[Downloadable from my Website](http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/Sungkyunkwan-Scandal-I-Will-Hold-My-Ground-Darryl-Worley-V04.htm)

Sungkyunkwan Scandal is a women's lib, Korean drama set in the Joseon era. Having eavesdropped on the lessons of her brother before her father's death, Kim Yoon Hee takes on the task of earning money to buy her brother's medicine. When she's tricked into applying to the Sungkyunkwan school for future officials, it's worth her life and that of her family's lives if she's discovered, the education of women being then prohibited. A traditional college drama of bullying and first loves set in an historical context. 

Goo Yong Han (Song Joong Ki) is a senior from a merchant family passing as a noble. He concentrates on the ladies, but that's to keep his mind off of Moon Jae Shi (Yoo Ah In), the son of the Minister of Justice. Moon Jae Shi's fixation is on the feminist heroine of the drama, but it's a one-sided love as she's in love with the son of the Left State Minister. 

20 episodes.

[View drama series on Viki.com](https://www.viki.com/tv/1205c-sungkyunkwan-scandal)

One of my favorite Asian dramas. Acting is superb and the mystery of who killed the previous king brings out the conflicts between the Sungkyunkwan sons and their official fathers.


End file.
